


checkmate for the white king

by lehnshxrrs



Series: dumb stuff for alex [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, dumb stuff for alex, freeform poetry bc im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnshxrrs/pseuds/lehnshxrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more poetry for alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	checkmate for the white king

It's bright blue eyes,

Soft brown hair;

It's checkmate for the white king,

Black pawns seizing the playing field;

It's yellow fabric,

Metal hooks to catch him with;

It's pulling on a helm,

Feeling the touch of his mind fade;

It's watching red lips form around goodbyes,

You already know what he'll say;

It's seeing him on his feet,

Watching in awe as he stomps toward you;

It's him telling you he can no longer read your thoughts,

You didn't even think to wear the helm;

It's him yelling,

He's still so heartbroken after so long;

It's knowing you did abandon him,

You're too angry that he threw his mind away to calm him;

It's fighting by his side,

Defending a future where maybe you'll be together;

It's despair to watch him fall to the sand in your dreams,

Wishing you knew how to tell him how you feel;

It's bright blue eyes,

Sparkling when he tells you he cannot get up;

It's soft brown hair,

Threaded between your fingers as he presses close and sees everything you can't say out loud;

It's metal rivets in his jeans,

Pulling him closer;

It's red lips forming around the words you've wanted to hear for so long,

  
It's knowing that you finally got what you've fought for.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again alex it me, callie,


End file.
